


Memories

by vampirewithbedsidemanners



Series: The Hiddlestons [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston- Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M, Tom Hiddleston Fanfiction - Freeform, Tumblr, Tumblr Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirewithbedsidemanners/pseuds/vampirewithbedsidemanners





	Memories

They come in flashes. The memories. They flash across the back of my eyelids every time I let them close. 

_I'm running. Rain lashes against my skin. Its warm rain. Shots ring out behind me. The first sting. My leg crumples, and then I am falling. Hands... Hands are there, pulling me up. Dragging me. A face. A name I can't remember._

_Go... Go... but where? They urge me forward. I can feel the blood running down my leg. Go... Go..._

_He falls..._

"Emma... Darling..." My eyes flash open, leaving the front lines behind; his face still lingering in my thoughts. Tom threads our fingers together, pressing in on my palm and bringing it softly to his lips.

It is such an innocent gesture. So full of concern. "Thomas..." I whisper to him. He relaxes.

This love is so new. So young. This love is foolish, and yet it is so important. Paramount. I can't explain it. I don't need to.

 _He knows._ I close my eyes again and lay my head on his shoulder, feeling him sigh with contentment. He lays his cheek on my head and we stay like that.

* * *

_I smile at him. He returns it. Our talk is light and witty. We talk about trivial things. We talk about art, about music. We dance. Drinks come and go and the space between us disappears._

_This man that should never have turned my cheek._

_My heartbeat against his, his eyes searching mine for something more. He knew there was more. "NASA?" He asks; but it is not my question to answer. I lean in closer, until our lips brush._

_He forgets his question._

* * *

"Em... We are landing soon." Tom nudges me awake softly. Our hands are still intertwined, resing between us on the first class seats. 

He pulls me out of my dream. Away from the flashes of tender kisses and gentle caresses. I can still feel the lingering trails across my body where his hands had roamed. I'm sure he will trace them again. 

The flight attendant comes out, telling us to fasten our seatbelts. Tom puts his arm around my shoulders, its warmth and weight radiating through my body.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asks, filling the silence.

How do I tell him I dream of him, think of him. Constantly. Our nights play on repeat in my head. How do I tell him I love him without words or sex?

It was just supposed to be some fun. Research. This man was not supposed to stay. To linger. But he did.

And slowly, hes breaking down walls I don't remember building.


End file.
